Family Ties
by it's.a.beautiful.lie
Summary: Follow through the lives of the Barsetti's and the Marchetti's in this mafia romance. A story of lies, betrayal, death, but most of all love.
1. One Six

**A/N Hey everyone! This is a story I wrote with OC's on my wattpad and I wanted to write it with Twilight Characters on here. Enjoy! Updates should be every Sunday. Could include Mondays and Fridays Also. But Sunday is a definite.**

 **Canon Couples mostly except Angela/Paul and Jess/Seth**

 **If you wanna see The Twins birthday outfits here is a link (Remove the spaces)**

w w w .polyvore twins _ day / set ? id = 203167055

 **if it messed it up...** **just click on my polyore account on my profile, go under sets and it should be on Twin's B-day.**

 **Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie!" My annoying sister called out. What does she want now? I threw on my dress quickly and went into the living room.

"Oh mio dio...che cosa!" I answered staring at her on the couch. (Oh my god, what!)

"Do you have the cute strappy heels I bought at Sallys?" Ally asked me putting on her earrings.

"No, I haven't seen them." I lied going back into my room. Those heels were the cutest ever and I was NOT giving them back to her. She could go a few days without them while I break them in.

"Che bugiardo!" I heard her yell. (What a liar)

"Ugh se non era mia sorella , lo giuro!(Ugh, if you weren't my sister, I swear)"

I love you too, sis. I finished putting on my shoes and went back into the living room.

Isabella and Angie walked out of their rooms into the living room and everyone gasped.

" Angie, wearing a dress!" Ally screeched making my ears hurt. She was always screaming.

"I know right, I almost hyperventilated when I saw her walk out." Bella joked.

"Angie is wearing a what!?" We heard Jess yell from her room making us all laugh.

"Be quiet." She groaned. "The only reason I am wearing this is because it's Emily and Emma's Birthday...they wanted me to wear a dress, so I did." She said fixing her heel.

"Well you look beautiful," I said encouragingly. She smiled softly at me.

After about 20 minutes, everyone was ready for the twins sweet 16 party. We left the house in my Dad's car.

A jet black Mercedes with tinted windows.

You see, my family is loaded. We are in what you call "The Mafia".

Well at least my dad, my mother and I are. All of our cars had tinted windows, and bulletproof windows.

For precaution of course.

You never know when someone would try something. Especially under the circumstances we were under. We lived in Chicago before about a month ago, Our parents decided it was time for a "vacation". Which meant we were in danger and had to move fast. So it was bye bye Chicago, and Hello New York.

I am the only one in the mafia among all of us. I am the oldest of all my sisters. Not that it mattered much, my father wouldn't have been happy with me joining, regardless of my age. He threw such a fit when he found out.

But we'll save that story for another time.

We pulled into the twin's house and found a parking space fairly quickly. We got out of the car and our parents turned to us.

"Make sure you guys stay outta trouble." My dad commanded.

A chorus of 'yes dad' and 'uh-huh' rang out and we went on our way.

After saying hello to every one of the 'parents', we went upstairs to find the twins.

 **Isabella's POV**

"OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Emily screamed making my ears pop. She has always been loud, to be honest. Still takes some getting used to.

"Thanks Em, you guys look amazing." I thanked her while my sisters agreed.

"ANGIE IS WEARING A DRESS, I THOUGHT SHE WAS KIDDING!" Theres goes my hearing. I smiled even though my ear hurt. Emily was lucky it was her birthday and I loved her.

"I know right!" Jess agreed.

"Next thing you know, she'll have a boyfriend and start listening to Taylor Swift." Ally scoffed.

Rose pinched her arm and she let out a yelp. "Cagna(Bitch)..." she said rubbing her arm.

Angie looked a little red from the attention being on her and Emma decided to save her.

"Maybe you should stop yelling sis..." Emma giggled. Emma was the more reserved and quiet twin. Her and Emily were fairly similar but they were also very different.

Emily just giggled and the awkward moment was gone. "So you guys ready to go downstairs?" I asked.

"Yea, i think so." Emma responded. We all nodded and started to walk out of the room. We were almost to the stairs when Emily yelled. "WAIT!"

We all turned around surprised waiting for what she had to say.

"We almost forgot the tiaras!" She said panicking.

Oh, Emily.

 **Paul's POV**

I don't know why we are at this stupid party. I don't even really know the girls whose party this is. Erica and Erin? Something like that.

My parents love to kiss ass, they call it "Gaining allies" or "Keeping your enemies closer" but I call bullshit.

So they made my brothers and I come here for support and to meet and 'mingle' with some girls.

My ma really wants grandbabies.

But I digress.

Anyways, we're waiting for the twins to come outside and make their entrance to the party.

Aaaand, here they come. With five girls behind them, followed by their parents.

Hmm...

"They are quite the lookers huh...?" My brother Emmett stated. I nodded but that was an understatement.

They all had beautiful features and had a sort of unique thing about them.

Three of them looked related but the other two looked a little middle eastern obviously-and something else. Those two resembled each other very much.

There was one that caught my eye. She was on the skinnier side but had subtle curves that were sort of understated. I honestly couldn't find myself getting sick of looking at her.

As they were walking forward she met my eyes and I winked at her. Her eyes widened for a second before she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She tripped on her heel a little as she passed me and I had to cough to keep from laughing.

She turned and glared at me and I automatically felt bad. Before I could say anything she turned and kept walking.

I have my work cut out with this one.


	2. Off Guard

**A/N Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Isabella's POV**

We were walking down the steps and I noticed Angie having a staring contest with some dude. I tapped Jess' shoulder a jutted my head over at Angela.

"Did you see how Angela was staring at that hunk of man?" I asked Jess jokingly. Jess turned her head to the side to watch Angela walk down the steps. She followed her line of sight and her eyes went wide.

"Do you see the one next to him?" She whispered winking. "I know right, their whole family is soooo hot!" Alice said next to me. I giggled softly while Rosalie looked back at us and glared.

"Shh...we are walking the twins to the stage!" I heard the twins chuckling softly and I stuck my tongue at her. Meanwhile Jess is now trying to hold in a laugh while looking at Angela.

We are a bunch of characters.

We finally got to the stage and Rosalie would make her speech after the Twins parents made theirs. Mr and Ms Rossi were the sweetest people ever, despite being in the mafia, they were all around good family and their family are very close, and have been for a while.

I noticed in the corner of my eye someone was staring at me, so I tried ignoring it.

About thirty seconds later, there is still a burning on the side of my face.

Ignoring it.

But it was really annoying so I had to turn and look.

I slowly turned my head and saw the finest male specimen on this earth.

Oooh those eyes should be illegal.

Up. Down.

Up. Down.

Up. Down. This is the pattern of my staring.

I meet his eyes again and he licks his lips. That's when I know.

It's the same with him too.

I'm trapped in his gaze for another 5...6...10 minutes, I don't know how long.

Until I see Rose gesture towards me and everyone in the audience starts staring and cheering.

So I smile and wave and it seems to suffice.

"When Isa came home with them and they all started singing that annoying song in my head, I knew they would be in my life for a while. They are such great friends of not only myself but my sisters as well." She finished.

"buon compleanno!" She screamed raising her hand, while the crowd followed her.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Emily yelled into the mic. "WOOO!"

Yeah, that was Alice.

Dutty Love came on and everyone went crazy.

Aren't we italian?

Angela pulled on my arm and we went to the dance floor and started dancing. I could feel eyes on me and I just couldn't look back because I knew if I did, I would probably do something I regret.

So I just continued dancing.

Even though I really wanted to look at him.

* * *

 **Jessica's POV**

So far the twins party was going well and everyone was having fun. Although the guy wouldn't even glance at me all night. I'm fine.

Totaaally fine.

I'm good.

Great.

Amazing.

Superb.

*sigh*

I spun Alice around and she giggled twirling in her perfect circle.

I heard my phone ringing in my purse and I dug deep in it to find it.

 _Release Me_

 _Cuz I'm not able to_

 _Release myself_

Finally I found it and answered the phone. "Yes ma," I answered.

"Come to the front, bring Alice and your sisters. There are some people who want to see you." She said excitedly.

My mama was a force to be reckoned with but also a sweetheart.

She was a "good girl" back in the old days, always went to church, grew up to be a good ol' housewife and take care of her husband.

Make no mistake, My ma takes no shit from anyone, especially dad. She has him by the balls. But he knows and she knows that they got each other.

That's what I want. A really adorable love story.

I'm such a hopeless romantic.

Anyways...

I gathered my sisters and we started walking up to the front of the house.

"Who do you think wants to see us?" Angela asked curiously. Hmmm...maybe it's someone with food. Or maybe it's auntie Anna. We haven't seen her in a while.

Speaking of food, I'm hungry.

" Well, I don't know, but I've got a good idea of who wants to see you," Alice teased her. Angela automatically turned red.

"What are you talking about?" Angela shrugged, acting like she was confused.

"Your man. The one who was staring at you!" Alice started wiggling her eyebrows. Alice is one of the middle kids in the family. She loooves matchmaking and romance. We are alike in that way. We both enjoy fashion and all the aspects of art.

She was basically my best friend.

" I have no idea who you are talking about," Angie laughed.

"The one who almost made you fall," Isabella whispered. We all immediately started laughing, even Rosie let out a little chuckle.

"He caught me off guard!" She squealed. "Oh we know," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Who caught you off guard?" We turned and saw the same hot guys from before.

Well, isn't this convenient.

 **A/N The story won't be boring for long I promise. Just starting out. Not every chapter will have humor. I just try to get everyone to laugh sometimes.**

 **You never know when someone needs that one smile to make their day a whole lot better.**


	3. Operation

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Angie's POV**

OH CRAP. They heard us, now they are gonna think I am some kind of obsessed girl! Oh god, He is looking straight at me. Can I just die right now? Can the ground please swallow me whole?

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your business?" Rosalie responded smirking. He raised his eyebrow at that.

She just saved my life in one sentence. I smiled at her thankfully.

This is why I love my sister.

"My mistake," He said raising his arms up in defeat. "I just wanted to know who had their eyes on my brother," He chuckled.

"Don't worry bro, I think I got a pretty good idea," He said winking at me. Jesus, He is so hot.

I don't even know his name. Isn't that a country song?

I squealed a little on the inside. He is just so perfect.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Oh shit. Where the fuck did they come from? My eyes widened as _he_ met my eyes. All of the guys had their eyes trained on each one of us. Well except for one of them, which I imagined was Jess' guy.

Jess hit my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"He won't even glance at me," She whined in my ear. I looked over at him and he was looking over to the side and when I followed his line of sight...

Oh.

He must be playing for the other team.

I started sniggering and had to turn around a little. I know I shouldn't be laughing but she just sounded so angry.

"It's not funny," She pouted slightly.

I told her to come here with my finger. She stood closer to me and I put my face up to her ear.

"He's gay," I whispered.

Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. "I saw him looking over there at a guy and the fact that he hasn't stared at you even once tells me he is probably gay,"

Better luck next time, Jess.

"Would you guys like to enlighten us on what you are whisperin about?" The one with the curly blond hair said.

He had a southern accent that would make any girl drop her pants in a jiffy.

In a jiffy? Hmm, what is a jiffy? Anyways, It was a sexy accent that I'm pretty sure everyone swooned over.

I wonder where he's from, I knew he wasn't related to his brothers from his accent.

I heard Alice clear her throat and I knew she heard it too.

"Just talkin about the weather tonight," Jess said awkwardly. Weather, really? She couldn't think of something else.

I facepalmed and heard Alice giggling.

"Oh Jess," Rosalie said sighing. Jess just smiled her usual smile and blushed.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Mr Blue eyes, Blond hair would not stop staring at me the whole night and now here I was in front of him. Oh just imagine how our kids will look, Such adorable children we will have.

Oh wait, weren't we supposed to be meeting ma and pa somewhere. This is what happens when you get stopped by cute brothers.

 _If you call me daddy, I know I'm getting in the panties._ Everyones eyes widened and Angela bust out laughing.

That is Rosalie's cell phone ringing, I think Angela changed her ringtone again. Rose glared at her and she just started sticking her tongue out making us all laugh.

 _So daddy, daddy, daddy, da-_

"Yes ma," she answered her phone. I saw Rose cringe and I knew ma was yelling.

"We were on our way but-

Another round of yelling. We all cringed. One of the guys grabbed the phone and started speaking to ma in italian while we all watched him.

"Ciao questo è Emmett, io sto bene come stai, signora Barsetti?" He seemed to be already acquainted with mom and her tone immediately changed when he started speaking to her.

Well now I know his name.

"Le ragazze sono con noi. La sua colpa nostra che sono in ritardo, si prega di perdonaci," He apologized.

"Va bene, noi saremo lì a breve" He said ending the call. There was an awkward silence before Rosalie broke it.

"Thanks for that, " She nodded at him. He took her hand and kissed it. "No problem, bellissimo."

For the first time, I saw Rosalie Blush. It was slight but it was a blush.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN POV**

How much more time is she gonna be? Boss aint gonna be happy about this. We are running late and I think both families are starting to get suspicious. I saw one of the Barsetti kids eyeing me before and I didn't like it.

Those two families joining would make one of the strongest unions this town has ever known. It's been set in stone that they would be together since the girls were born. They unite and everyone has to bow down to them. Thats why we gotta make sure they are eliminated and that no such union ever happens. That's why I need Anna to get this done.

She was one of the more recent "recruits" that we brought in and she was a little rough around the edges. Kinda anti social with people. Most of us don't like her, hell I don't like her, but she is a great fighter and knows her way around a gun.

She's gonna blow this whole operation if she doesn't hurry. She needs to plant the bomb and get outta there. Then I get the signal and run towards the blue dot to arm it. Everything goes kaboom. People die, there is no joining of the two and we go on as the strongest mafia family that ever existed.

The only thing keeping me going right now is that 3 million dollars. And the fact that daddy will be so proud of me.

Daddy said I could get any one of the Marchetti brothers if the operation went well. I would finally get my love.

Seth.


	4. On the Clock

**A/N Hope you enjoy! Happy reading. Review!**

 **Oh and btw, I know nothing about bombs, so anything in here is pure fiction and made up.**

 **Also, I don't own Twilight.** **Someone asked the ages of them.**

 **Bella-18-jess' fraternal twin**

 **Alice-20 about to be 21**

 **Rose-23**

 **Angela-20-adopted (story later)**

 **Jess-18-bella's fraternal twin**

 **Edward- 19**

 **Jasper-21**

 **Emmett-23-half brother**

 **Paul- 20**

 **Seth-22-half brother**

 **Probably confusing now, You will get why later in the story.**

 **Bella's POV**

The walk to our parents was a long and awkward one. No one said anything really and it was very quiet. Well except for Alice and Jessica's chattering in the back. _His_ hand would brush against mine every once in awhile and I'm sure he was doing it purposely with the smirk on his face. Something about him was very familiar, it was almost like I had seen that smirk before, and the way his hand felt...

I don't know why but, I have vague memory of me proposing to him.

His brother Emmett also looked very familiar. I swore I'd seen those dimples before. Saying his name a few times should ring a bell. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett.

OH MY GOSH!

"Emmy poo!" I screeched out. Emmett and his family used to live next door to us and we would play outside all the time when we were younger. We met when I was five and he was ten. After I proposed to Edward in front of their whole family, Emmett volunteered to be my ring man and he became my best friend after that. We would all hang out every day and just play video games and have fun. Well until we had to move when I turned 9.

Emmett turned around with wide eyes. "I haven't heard that name since-

He stopped speaking for a moment.

"Belly boo." He whispered. I nodded my head a mouthed "it's me"

He immediately came barrelling towards me and picked me up, spinning me around. I started squealing being I was afraid of heights and I was getting dizzy.

"Ally-cat?"

" Eddy-kins?"

"Jazzy?"

"Jessy?"

"Rosie-rose?"

"Sethie-soo?"

"Angelina?"

"Pauly-poo?"

We were not very creative with our nicknames.

"How could I have not realized?" Rosalie said out loud.

"Please don't call me Sethie-soo." Seth groaned.

"Why did Angela get the only normal nickname?" That was Paul.

"Because I'm special." She blushed.

"Who came up with Eddie-kins?" Edward questioned.

"That would be me," Jess answered.

"Ow!" That was Jasper.

"That's for cheating at mortal kombat!" Alice punched him in the arm.

Ah, good times.

 **Rosalie's POV**

After we had met with our parents and the people that wanted to see us were none other than the guys' parents. Turns out our parents knew they were here and didn't bother to let us know our childhood friends, who we haven't seen in almost 10 years were at the same party. It was a very nice reunion we had. Full of laughs and arguments. Mainly with Alice and Jasper with video games. But all around it was a fun time.

But now it was back to business.

I checked my notifications on my phone to get a rundown of what was happening. I had seen some eyes snooping around and I knew exactly who it was. Dad gave me the signal as soon as we got to the party and I made sure to be on alert the whole time.

You would think they'd send much more professional people to plant a bomb at a party full of people, but obviously there are a couple screws loose. My phone pinged with a text.

 _Red, Then black, Then blue._

Got it. The wires had to be cut in a specific order in order to disarm it.

I hadn't seen the person who planted the bomb with the way they were covered up, but I knew it was a girl because of their physique. I saw the other girl hiding in the bushes being the lookout and looking at her phone a few times. I met her eyes a few times and all three times, I glared at her.

I had seen her many times before this. We fought hand to hand before, or should I say hand to knife. She stabbed me in my side last time I scuffled with her. It's why I train even harder now. I can never let my guard down and let that happen again.

I saw her run across to a different location and I knew that was my cue, I only had about 10 minutes before the bomb was set so I had to work quick.

I ran after her quickly to intercept her. She turned and saw me behind her, so she ran with a greater speed. I jumped onto her back and grabbed her arms in one of my hands and took the arming device, Shit, she pressed it right when I grabbed her.

"You're a little too late," She sneered taunting me.

I have four minutes to go.

I handcuffed her to the pole ignoring her screams at me. "You can't just leave me here!" She screeched. She was lucky I didn't kill her.

I left the scene and hightailed it to the bomb.

It was under the stage where my sisters and I were supposed to be right now. I passed many party goers as I was running and I knew I had to go fast if I was going to disarm it.

Finally I reached the stage and climbed under, trying to locate the bomb. I spotted the flashing lights and immediately started taking it apart. I noticed that it had the number two on it with an arrow pointing outward.

Oh that's not good. That meant there was a second bomb connected to this one and when I disarmed this one, the other would go off in ten seconds.

But if I didn't disarm this one, innocents would die right in front of me. But if I did, innocents could also die.

I heard my name being whispered and I looked around finally spotting Emmett at the other corner of the stage holding pliers. The bombs were both placed at different ends of the stage. Emmett was at one end and I was at the other. If we both disarmed them at the same time, there would be no explosion and everyone would be saved.

He winked at me and I smiled, thanking god that he was there.

He signaled with his fingers at the count of three and I started counting down.

Three...two...one...


	5. Obscure

**A/N Hey guys. Check out my new story Rain. Update for Unwritten coming up. Hope you enjoy! Review.**

 **ROSALIE'S POV**

Finally home, Isn't it amazing?

I threw my shoes off as soon as I walked in the door. I threw myself on the couch and sighed. What a long night I just had.

"prendere le scarpe sul pavimento con casa mia Rosalina, questo non è un porcile" My mother commanded. My mother hated seeing things on the floor. She always made it her mission to let us know.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of my birth name, I was never really fond of it and she always finds a way to use it when I'm in trouble. I can't even take a five second break in this house. Let's add house searching to my to do list. Before we moved, I was in the process of moving into my new home. Blame my father for me being 23 and still living with my parents.

"Sorry Ma," I apologize doing as I'm told.

My sisters come filing in after my dad one by one. I can tell they are all exhausted from the party, as they all go straight into the room. I trail behind them about to walk upstairs when my father stops me.

He nodded his head in praise and pats me on the back. That's my fathers way of saying "good job, I'm proud." I smile up at him saying a small thanks.

But there's that thought in the back of my mind saying, I didn't have what it took to beat Vicki by myself. The only reason I did tonight was a certain hunk of a man. I wondered why and how Emmett was able to help me. Something tells me my father had something to do with this. Men are the last thing on my mind right now, Evening my score with Vicki is more important. I need to beat her if it's the last thing I do.

 **Emmett's POV**

The car ride to our spot was a quiet one, the conversation that was approaching was one that had to happen. Especially with our time running out. It was all fun and games at the party but now it was time for business.

Our parents took their car to the house and had drivers pick up the others so I could drive my brothers and I to the lot. They understood this was a convo for us only.

"So those are our future wives, huh?" Jasper questioned.

Yeah,we were told at a young age that we were set up with them, most of us weren't keen on the idea of being told who we were to marry but we actually knew the girls and had grown fond of them.

The marriages were more of a business transaction to ensure safety for every one of us. This marriage deal was a secret to the girls, not by our vote obviously. Their parents knew they would never agree to the parents couldn't have thought it through. I would love to see how this all plays out for them. Not a pretty reveal at all.

"I'm totally fine with being married to Bella," Edward confessed from the back seat.

"No doubt about that, lover boy." Seth teased sarcastically.

"Like you're any better, Mr. I came in my pants at the sight of Jess." Paul sneered causing Seth to roll his eyes looking away.

We all started cracking up at the memory of that moment.

We had just walked in to the party and we saw the girls get out of the car.

"Aww shit," Seth cursed. We saw him covering his John and that is when we all burst into hysterics. Seth ran away like he had to drop a load in the bathroom and we all knew what he was about to do.

"All jokes aside, guys. We can't tell the girls about this preset marriage thing," I stated.

The guys nodded in understanding. Obviously, they knew this already but a few of them couldn't say no to any form of pussy. One show of the shoulder and they would squeal.

"Is the age limit still 25, because I think you're running outta time to sweep her off her feet Em," Jasper said jokingly. The oldest in each family had to be married by 25 so that the union was valid. I had to romance Rose before her 24th birthday to ensure that we would be married by her 25th.

"Yea, I know. But this is how it was planned. So the girls didn't suspect anything. Us "meeting them again" had to be set up. Along with "forgetting" who they were." There was much more to the story that my brothers weren't aware of that I knew would make them think twice about this, so I left that part out.

Let's just say their father was willing to do some pretty messed up stuff to ensure they didn't find out about the arranged marriages. Of course, he wasn't aware that I knew about this stuff, and he wouldn't for a while. There was a time for everything.

I know. It was pretty fucked up. But our families merging would throw everyone for a loop. Not only would there be little to no provoking to us, But the union will provide immense benefits to both parties.

The girls might not agree at first when they find out about it, but if they think about it, they will have a nice, convenient relationship with guys they already know. Most of us already like the girls so it's not like they will be stuck in a horrible relationship.

Somehow I can see this biting me in the ass.

 **A/N Might be confusing now, but it will make sense later on. I'm gonna have so much fun with this story. Review!**


	6. Omission

**A/N Hola, everyone! Just wanted to say enjoy the story. Review!**

I woke up to Bella and Jess jumping on my bed. "Rose, it's our beach day!" Jess screamed making me cringe. What even is sleep anymore?

We had this beach day planned about a month before for some "sister bonding" or whatever. Like we didn't hang out enough as it was. I have to see these girls 24/7 because I live in the same house as them. But our parents thought it would be good to get out for a day.

" _You never have fun, Rosalina," I can hear my mother's voice chastising me._

I guess in a way it's true, I like to focus on business mainly. It's like an 80/20 for me. Business just always seems more important. The only time I really had fun was when I played sports at school.

I glanced at my alarm clock and it was only 9:30. Great, it's early and I groaned into my pillow. I cant even sleep in on a Saturday morning. Moving out is now number one on my list.

"Roooooooose!" That was Bella. They were still jumping so I kicked them both hearing two thumps. I am now on my last nerve.

"Ow," They groan in unison, now maybe I can get some sleep. I was up all night planning out my revenge. It was probably unhealthy how bad I wanted to destroy vicki but, when you were as competitive as I am, it's inevitable.

Suddenly the covers are ripped off me and cold air slaps me in the face. I slowly sit up in the bed glaring at both of them.

They both have their hands on their hips staring at me like they were daring me to do something.

Oh, I'll do something all right. I jump out of bed and as soon as I do, they run out of the room.

"I am so gonna get you guys!" I scream out.

There is laughing in the kitchen with a yell from mom telling us not to break anything.

"Don't kill them, Rosa," My dad says while laughing.

There is giggling coming from downstairs from my sisters in the kitchen. If I wasn't so mad, I would start laughing also.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of the girls and I going at it, I got tired of running after them and went to go take a shower. I'd just throw them in the water when we got to the beach. It was now 11:00 and everyone was finally almost ready for the beach day.

I get out my bathing suit and a few changes of clothes and put them into a bag. I got a towel and placed it into the same bag.

"Is the picnic basket packed?" I yelled into the house walking down the stairs.

"Yep, already to go," Angela confirmed. She was wearing an all black high waisted bathing suit which I bought for her., With a white dress covering it up.

"Nice," I said complimenting her outfit. "Thanks," She smiled.

Bella came down the stairs looking a little dressed up for a day at the beach. Her bathing suit was a pretty floral pale color, which she topped off with platforms.

"Isabella, C'è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo?" She was hiding something, the huge smile on her face told me so.

"Non so che cosa stai parlando," She answered sneakily. So she didn't know what I was talking about? I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head.

 _I'll find out sooner or later_.

We all got into my Red mazda and we were off to the beach.

* * *

"The sun feels so amazing right now," Alice said laying down. She enjoyed a tan once in a while. She said it made her feel "baked". Whatever that meant.

I layed out the other huge towel and put the picnic basket on top of it. There was sandwhich, breads, cold cuts, cheese, lettuce, tomato, fruits, condiments, and mini donuts.

"I just confirmed the pizzas," Jess walked up putting her phone back in her bra.

"Water balloons filled?" I asked everyone. "Bella's filling them now," Angela answered putting her hair up.

I know. I know. We are at the beach, why do we need water balloons?, well the girls insisted that it would be "fun" and it was good for "sister bonding".

 _Qualunque cosa (whatever)_

"Volleyball?" My sisters and I were very competitive when it came to sports, especially volleyball. I was the captain of the team when I was in school, It was something I loved to do and wanted to do professionally.

"Net is up and ready," Alice chimed in. All right everything was good and ready

This day might be fun after all.

"Hey what are the guys doing here?" I heard Jess ask. My face contorted into confusion, I glanced up and saw a group of men walking towards us with water balloons and huge ass smiles.

 _Oh Dio._

 _I am so killing Bella._

 **A/N I just couldn't resist leaving it there, No second update today, the chapter isn't ready yet. Cant wait for the next few chapters!**


End file.
